Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a sheet stacker, an image forming apparatus, such as a copier, a printer, a facsimile machine, or a multifunction peripheral having at least two of copying, printing, facsimile transmission, plotting, and scanning capabilities, that includes the sheet stacker, and a sheet conveyance control method.
Description of the Related Art
There are sheet stackers that include a sheet stack table (i.e., an output sheet loading table) to accommodate sheets and a sheet reversing section located above the sheet stack table. The sheet reversing section is for reversing the direction of transport of the sheet.